Rin Clan
Overview The Rin Clan are simply known as the Rin (リン, Rin) were a close knit a powerful family. They lived since the very creation of Soul Society an hav every powerful people born into their family. They were known for their secrecy and most notably their exceptional kido skills which surpassed that of even Captains. Unfortunately during the creation of the Gotei 13 a man named Daiki Rin felt betrayed not only being friends with the man who stole his position but felt that he should have the position for he was the strongest in Soul Society. Thus, he challenged the man to a duel, and during that battle showed a incredible amount of dishonesty, and disrespect and even using very powerful and forbidden kido. Because of this the Rin Clan was forever under suspicion and speculation by others. Being despised and hated by others led to worse events and the death of the entire Rin Clan. Massacre Long ago the Rin clan live under close watch by the Gotei 13 and even Central 46. However secretly the clan was teaching secret forbidden kido to the children of the Rin family. Most notable Daichi Rin, a man of the Rin clan who excelled in Forbidden Kido. However, once the Gotei 13 caught wind of this the took immediate action. Their final decision was to wipe out the entire clan finding them a threat to the peace for using kido like this. Shinigami ambushed and completely attacked, nearly everyone with the name Rin had been slaughtered. To this day their only lives a handful of survivors. Survivors *Daichi Rin *Minako Rin Forbidden Kido Weaknesses All Spells Each spell requires large reserves of spirit energy and drain the user dramatically. Not only does it weaken the user but shortens their life span dramatically and on occasions if the user is attempting a spell that they cannot handle, or summon due to their current state of power they could die. However, some spells do require much more than the facts stated above. In some cases spells need various things. has Specific Spells #Spell number one Gurandobīsuto 'requires a large amount of spirit energy to pull it off. Also the monster that it summon, at times cannot be controlled unless a sufficient amount of souls are given to it. If not the monster will go on a rampage, not listening to its master or anyone else, and attacking anyone it sees. #Spell number two '''Kesshō kabe '''requires much time to prepare and also kills anyone in a hundred mile radius after collapsing even the user making this move dangerous to everyone. #Spell number three '''Furaingu kaminari '''has varous drawbacks. One of which it summons the lightning beast from the user arm, thus that arm is severly burned and unusable (unless healed at a later time) at that time. The second drawback being that it is very hard to control and move and drains the users lifespan the longer it is in use. Its final drawback is that anything that comes in contact with it is immedate eletrocuted, even the user. #Spell number four '''Jōshō chikyū'is one of the most dangerous forbidden spell. In order to raise the dead you must have the deceased person body, and have another soul to give to that body in order to animate that body. Those brought back by this spell are completely aware and would act how they would as if they were alive, however the user can control. If the user dosen't have a sufficient amount of spirit energy the 'zombies' will turn on their user. #Spell number five ''Nenriki idō'' drawbacks is very dangerous. Because of the spell breaking down the barrier between time and spece it alters the dangai precipe world. Because of this is damages that world severly and if used to much it will destroy that world and anywhere that world can reach to. Daichi Rin exclaims that ths technique is better than Sonido and Shunpo in terms of speed. #Spell number seven '''Kiyoshi is the most powerful and dangerous of all the techniques and is highly regareded as a suicide technique. This move execution requires all of the users spirit energy forcing them into a coma like state. The length of this state is depending on users willpower. That making them a sitting duck for the time being and also the attack itself is nearly impossible to dodge as it follows whomever it is targeted after and its tremendous size make it difficult to escape, and can sometimes capture and kill friends if they are to close to the blast. This move has the greatest destructive power of the Forbidden Kido and is equal to that of a number 98 spell in normal Kido spells. Trivia *The number of the kido does NOT determine the strength of the kido, only the user of that kido can.